Todo o nada T & S
by MAZINGER-TAIORA
Summary: este es mi primer fic del taiora, a sí que se lo dedico a princesslunamadelainejulia por ayudarme a subirlo gracias, albertencia hay limon..


Todo o nada T & S

Notas autor: este es mi primer fic del taiora, a sí que se lo dedico a todos los fans del taiora y especial mente con muchisimo cariño a (princesslunamadelainejulia) por ayudarme a subirlo, bueno disfrútenlo amigos..

Era un día normal en el colegio de odaiba, todos en la clase estaban prestando mucha atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Todos no! Una chica de pelo marrón corto y ojos rojo fuego, más conocida como sora takenouchi, estaba dibujando en una libreta corazones.

Pues sora estaba muy enamorada, y en el centro de todos los corazones que dibujaba sora, ella ponía (sora amor tai) la chica no dejaba de suspirar.

Dos hiladas de sillas mas atrás estaba su mejor amigo, tai yagami el chico que robo su corazón.

Justo al lado de sora, estaba su mejor amiga mimi tachikawa, quien no paraba de hacerle señas a sora de que la iba a descubrir el profesor... pero sora estaba demasiado enamorada como para que no dejara de pensar en tai.

Pero a los pocos minutos el profesor se dio cuenta de que sora no estaba prestando atención y la regaño.

Profesor: señorita sora takenouchi.

Sora se asusto guardo la libreta deprisa para que no la viera el profesor y le dijo.

Sora: disculpe señor profesor es que no me encuentro muy bien, me siento mareada.

Profesor: bueno pues haga lo que pueda y si se siente mas mareada, valla al despacho del director a llamar a su casa.

Sora: gracias profesor.

La clase prosiguió y al acabar las clases, mimi muy preocupada se fue a preguntarle a sora que es lo que le pasaba.

Mimi:(preocupada) sora que es lo que té esta pasando desde hace unas semanas que estas muy rara.

Sora:(suspiro muy triste) no me pasa nada mimi.

Mimi: sora entre amigas no hay secretos, a sí que dime de una vez que es lo que té pasa, me estas preocupando mucho.

Sora comenzó a llorar y mimi la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Mimi: sora te acompaño asta casa y allí me lo cuentas vale.

Sora:(secándose las lagrimas) esta bien mimi.

Caminaron un buen rato las dos por el parque asta llegar a casa de sora. Se sentaron en el sofá las dos y al rato sora comenzó otra vez a llorar, mimi la volvió a abrazar.

Mimi: sora venga dime que es lo que té pasa te sentirás mejor.

Sora:(triste) mimi estoy...estoy..

Mimi: (bromeando) no estarás embarazada.

Sora:(asustada) noooo mimi como piensas eso?.

Mimi: bueno pues venga suéltalo ya.

Sora: mimi estoy locamente enamorada.

Mimi:(riéndose) valla sora y quien es el afortunado que a ocupado tu corazón?.

Sora: ese es el problema mimi.

Mimi: bueno y quien es?.

Sora:(sonrojada) es... es tai.

Mimi: parece mentira que té haigas dado cuenta ahora de que le quieres.

Sora: mimi que puedo hacer, no me atrevo a decirle a tai lo que yo siento por él, por que estoy segura de que el no me ama como yo lo amo a el.

Mimi: sabes sora a mí tan bien me paso lo mismo cuando me enamore de jou, tuve muchísimo miedo de perderle a el y a su amistad.. Pero al final me arme de valor y le dije a jou lo que yo sentía por él y bueno..

(flash back)

Mimi se sonrojo muchísimo al recordar aquella noche de hace 1 año.. En la que ella fue corriendo a casa de jou.. y jou namas abrir la puerta mimi se le tiro a sus brazos y mimi le confeso que lo amaba y jou tan bien le confeso su amor a mimi, esa noche mimi lo paso en casa de jou

(Fin flash back).

Sora: mimi que crees que debo hacer.

Mimi: pues be a su casa ahora mismo y dile lo que sientes, estoy segura de que el tan bien te ama tanto como tú a el.

Sora: esta bien mimi, iré a casa de tai ahora mismo y le diré lo que siento.

Mimi: bien echo sora, bueno yo ya me boy, que e quedado esta tarde en el parque con jou, que te valla bien con tai sora.

Sora: gracias mimi.

Mimi se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa para su cita, y sora tan bien sé can vio de ropa para ir a casa de tai a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia a el.

Sora iba con un vestido muy cortito y muy sexy, pues sora quería impresionar a tai lo más posible.

Cuando sora acabo de arreglarse se fue al piso de tai, su piso como todos sabemos estaba 3 plantas mas abajo.

Cuando sora estaba delante de la puerta de tai, sora dudo por unos instantes de sí picar al timbre o no.

Sora:(pensando) vamos sora ten valor.

Sora al fin se decidió y acabo picando al timbre, y a los pocos segundos sé hoyillo la voz de tai.

Tai al abrir la puerta se puso rojo como un tomate, al ver a sora con ese vestido tan cortito.

Tai: hola sora pasa.

Sora:(muy nerviosa) gracias tai.

Tai: sora hoy estas preciosa.

Sora: de verdad?... pues me alegro que te guste.

Tai: bueno y a que as venido hoy aquí sora.

Sora: veras tai e venido para decirte algo muy importante que llevo ocultando en mi corazón desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y creo que ya va siendo hora de contártelo.

Tai: y que es sora.

Sora se lanzo a los brazos de tai y lo abrazo, y tai le correspondió al abrazo.

Sora: tai estoy enamorada locamente de ti.

Tai:(muy feliz) sora yo tan bien te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero antes de decirte esto quería estar seguro de que tu tan bien sentías lo mismo por mí.

Sora: tai lo dices enserio?.

Tai: pues claro que lo digo enserio sora.

Tai y sora se miraron fijamente a los ojos estaban tan cerca el uno de el otro que asta podían oír el latir de sus corazones.

Tai empezó a acercarse hacia a sora y sora izo lo mismo, primero se rozaron sus narices luego sus labios pero hay se detuvieron los dos, sabían que tenían toda una vida por delante para disfrutarla, pero al final los dos a la vez se decidieron y se besaron estuvieron casi un minuto hay de pie besándose apasionada mente.

Tai: sora siéntate un momento en el sofá que ahora vengo, boy a buscar una cosa a mi habitación.

Sora le obedeció y a los pocos segundos tai volvió pero con una mano en el bolsillo.

Tai: sora quería darte una sorpresa pero creo que este es el mejor momento para dártelo y decirte esto.

Sora:(muy feliz) y que es tai.

Tai: cierra los ojos y extiende la mano.

Sora le izo caso y sora sintió algo que le estaba poniendo tai en uno de sus dedos.

Tai: ya puedes abrir los ojos sora.

Sora al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía entre sus dedos era un precioso anillo de compromiso.

Tai: espero que te guste pues me e gastado todo lo que tenia en el anillo.

Sora:(feliz) tai me encanta.

Sora se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de tai a besarlo.

Tai: sora entonces aceptas casarte con migo.

Sora: claro que si tai, te amo tai yagami.

Tai: y yo tan bien sora.

Tai y sora se volvieron a besar, los labios de ambos comenzaron a acariciarse entre ellos, después les toco el turno a sus lenguas que se entrelazaron, a los pocos segundos tai sin tío las manos de sora deslizarse por debajo de su camisa y quitársela..

Tai:(nervioso) sora me alegro que me ames tanto como yo a ti... pero estas segura de que deseas ir tan deprisa con nuestra relación?.

Sora no dijo nada simple mente lo volvió a besar dulcemente en los labios.

Sora: responde eso a tu pregunta?.

Tai: si sora.

Ahora fue tai quien la volvió a besar al mismo tiempo que la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto, donde seguro pasaron una inolvidable tarde de amor besos caricias y mas!….

Tai estaba durmiendo en su cuarto abrazado a su nueva novia y esposa, tai despertó por la causa de un trueno.

Tai:(pensando) valla como llueve, que horas son?

Tai se giro para ver la hora en su reloj de su mesilla y se sorprendió.

Tai: jooo ya son las 22:00 de la noche.

Tai se giro otra vez volviendo a quedar frente a frente de su amada sora, y tai la despertó acariciándole su cabello.

Tai:(sonriendo) como esta mi dormilona.

Sora:(sonriéndole) bien y tu mi amor?.

Tai: tan bien estoy bien, y muy feliz.

Sora:(estirándose) tai a sido una tarde de lo mas especial para mi, y para ti tai a sido una tarde tan bien especial?.

Tai:(sonrojado) pues si sora esta tarde a sido la mas feliz de toda mi vida por que aparte de que por fin e conseguido tu amor, tan bien es la primera vez que ago el amor con una chica.

Sora: tai me alegro que te haiga gustado hacer esto tanto como a mi.

Tai se sonrojo como un tomate y volvió a besar a sora.

Tai: sora mi amor ya son las 22:00 de la noche.

Sora: bueno ya le diré a mama que me quede a dormir en casa de alguna amiga y ya esta pero esta noche no me quiero separar de tu lado tai..

Tai: yo tan poco quiero que te vallas mi amor a si que tan bien esta noche sera nuestra sora.

Sora:(feliz) siiiiii….. a y por cierto tai y tus papas y kari? No nos sorprenderán?.

Tai: se fueron a ver a mis abuelos al pueblo a si que asta dentro de unos días no volverán.

Sora: bueno tai boy a usar entonces tú cocina para hacer algo de cenar.

Tai: genial sora espero que hagas algo que no sean las recetas tan rarísimas que me hace mama.

Sora: bueno lo are lo mejor que pueda mi amor.

Tai y sora vuelven a besarse dulcemente.

Sora: bueno ahora tai date la vuelta que boy a vestirme mi amor.

Tai:(riéndose) pero si ya te e visto desnuda sora.

Sora:(sonrojada) no seas malo y date la vuelta.

Tai se voltea dándole la espalda a sora y sora sale de la cama y se comienza a vestir.

Tai:(riéndose) sora quieres que te ayude con tu ropa interior…. Jejejeje.

Sora: no hace falta tai ya puedo yo solita.

Tai: sora ya estas?.

Sora: si ya puedes mirar.

Tai se da la vuelta y la vuelve a mirar tai se queda en bobao por tan hermosa chica.

Tai: eres tan hermosa sora.

Sora: y tu eres tan guapo tai.

Tai: bueno ahora date la vuelta que me boy a vestir yo sora.

Pero sora le siguió el juego a tai.

Sora:(sonriendo) tai pero si ya te e visto desnudo mi amor por que tengo que darme la vuelta?…jejeje.

Tai se armo de valor y salio de la cama.

Tai: lo ves sora yo no soy tan cobardita como tu mi amor.

Sora se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso.

Sora: bueno mi amor me boy a hacer la cena te espero en la cocina.

Tai: vale señorita takenouchi yagami.

Sora muy feliz por las palabras de tai lo vuelve a besar y le dice al oido.

Sora: mi amor me dices eso como si ya estuviéramos casados.

Tai: pero pronto lo estaremos no?.

Sora: si por supuesto, y además este anillo no me lo quitare jamás en toda mi vida.

Tai: te amo sora.

Sora: y yo tan bien tai, yo tan bien.

Sora se fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar mientras tai se acababa de vestir.

Tai y sora cenaron juntos y después de la cena volvieron a la habitación de tai donde seguro volverían a pasar otra inolvidable noche de amor..

A los 2 meses cuando tai y sora hablaron con sus padres para explicarles el compromiso lo dispusieron todo para su boda.

Pero cuando solo faltaban 4 días para la boda sora fue corriendo a casa de tai para darle una gran y fabulosa noticia.

Sora llego al departamento de su novio y pico a la puerta, y como siempre tai la recibió con un beso en los labios.

Tai: hola mi amor que haces aquí?.

Sora:(feliz) pues tai vengo del hospital.

Tai:(preocupado) que te pasa algo malo sora.

Sora:(feliz) no para nada tai, al contrario me esta ocurriendo algo maravilloso.

Tai: y que es acaso son los nervios por la boda?.

Sora: no claro que no.

Sora coge su bolso y saca de el un papel que le dieron en el hospital de una muestra de sangre que le tomaron.

Sora: toma tai lee estos resultados de mi sangre tu mismo.

Tai se puso a leerlos los informes y salto de alegría cuando leyó lo que ponía al final, la alegría de tai fue tan grande que cojio a sora y la levanto en brazos.

Tai:(muy feliz) sora quieres decir que lo estas de verdad?.

Sora:(muy feliz) si mi tai si lo estoy de verdad estoy embarazada.

Tai:(llorando de alegría) no puedo creer esto sora vas a ser madre.

Sora: y tu vas a ser padre.

Tai y sora volvieron a besarse muy apasionadamente.

Pasaron los 4 días y tai y sora se casaron.

tai y sora hicieron una pequeña fiesta en la casa de tai aprovecharon la pequeña fiesta que hicieron para decirles a sus compañeros que sora estaba embarazada, pero los que mas se sorprendieron fueron matt y mimi.

Mimi cojio a sora del brazo y se la llevo a una esquina de la fiesta para poder hablar mejor.

Mientras tanto matt interrogaba a tai.

Matt: bueno tai felicidades por tu casamiento y por tu futuro bebe.

Tai: gracias matt.

Matt: tai podrías decirme a donde vais a ir de luna de miel?.

Tai: losiento amigo, sora quiere que sea un secreto así que no te lo diré jeje.

Matt:(haciéndose el tonto) venga dímelo dime dime..

Tai: ya te dije que no..jeje.

Mientras tanto en la esquina de la fiesta donde estaba sora y mimi.

Sora: mimi te doy las gracias por los ánimos que me diste aquel día, sin tu ayuda jamás abría alcanzado la autentica felicidad con tai.

Mimi: de nada sora, además para eso están las amigas no?.

Sora: si claro.

Mimi: sora me alegra de que seas tan feliz y de que estés embarazada aun que ahora que tu me as contado tu secreto yo te contare el mío.

Sora:(intrigada) y cual es tu secreto mimi?.

Mimi:(sonrojada) pues que jou tan bien me a pedido matrimonio.

Sora: y le abras dicho que si verdad?.

Mimi: si le he dicho que si y además tengo un secreto mas pero no se lo digas aun a nadie.

Sora: y cual es mimi?.

Mimi:(nerviosa) sora yo tan bien… yo tan bien estoy embarazada.

Sora:(feliz) eso es maravilloso mimi.

Mimi: si es tan maravilloso, parece un sueño tan hermoso.

Sora: bueno y cuando te quedaste embarazada tu mimi?.

Mimi: pues fue el día que yo te dije que le declararas tu amor a tai, como ya te dije ese día fui a casa de jou y por la noche jou y yo nos fuimos a su cuarto y bueno ya sabes sora, hicimos en amor y en fin acabe embarazada y tu sora?.

Sora:(sorprendida) pues mimi a mi tan bien, ese mismo día yo le declare mi amor a tai el me lo declaro a mi, acabemos tan y tan entusiasmados y teníamos tanta emoción los dos en nuestros corazones, que bueno empecemos a besarnos muy apasionada mente y acabemos en su habitación y en fin hicimos el amor y esa noche fue cuando tai me dejo embarazada.

Mimi: valla así que las dos quedemos embarazadas el mismo día así que sabes lo que quiere decir eso sora?.

Sora: que quiere decir mimi?.

Mimi: que nuestros niños serán los mas hermosos de todos los demás niños.

Sora: a si ya recuerdo ese dicho..jeje.

Mimi: bueno sora dime a donde iréis la luna de miel?.

Sora: solo te lo diré a ti y a nadie mas hemos prometido tai y yo no decírselo a nadie.

Mimi: tranquila que no se lo diré a nadie así que dime dime dime a donde vais?.

Sora: a España jeje.

Después de la fiesta tai y sora se quedaron retirando los platos de la comida los adornos y limpiar un poco antes de su partida.

Ya llego el gran día y ahora vemos a tai y sora en el departamento de en barque del aeropuerto.

Tai y sora se subieron al avión y partieron, los dos sabían que tenían por delante una gran vida los dos juntos y tan bien el futuro yagami.

Fin

Notas autor: aquí en España hay un dicho muy bueno y dice, que si dos amigas quedan embarazadas el mismo día sus niños quedan destinados a ser muy guapos y con un buen futuro…jeje es un dicho algo raro no?.

Bueno no sean crueles con migo ya les dije que es mi primer fic taiora a si que depende de lo que me digan en los rewiers a si are en seguir como escritor si o no? Eso ya los dejo en sus decisiones..


End file.
